Kindred/Příběh
Úvedení Kindredin příchod odhalovaly značky nad hlavami některých mrtvých šampiónů ve hře se symbolem její pasivky. Poté bylo na oficiální Facebook stránce vydáno video: 600px * Vlk: Vyprávěj mi příběh, ovečko! * Ovečka: Žil byl jeden bledý člověk s tmavými vlasy, který byl velice osamělý. * Vlk: Pročpak byl osamělý? * Ovečka: Všichni se s ním museli jednou setkat. A tak se ho každý stranil. * Vlk: Pronásledoval je všechny? * Ovečka: Vzal sekeru a rozetnul se vedví. * Vlk: Aby měl vždy přítele? * Ovečka: Aby měl vždy přítele. Krátký příběh „Řekni mi ještě jednou, Ovečko, které věci si smíme vzít?“ „Všechny, drahý Vlku.“ Kindred představuje dva aspekty smrti, jež navzdory své rozdílnosti tvoří jeden celek. Oveččin luk přináší rychlý odchod z tohoto světa těm, kteří přijmou svůj osud. Naopak ti, kdo se snaží svému konci uprchnout, přijdou o život krvavým způsobem v ocelovém sevření vlkových čelistí. Ačkoliv se výklad Kindredovy povahy napříč Runeterrou liší, každý smrtelník si musí zvolit pravou tvář svého skonu. Příběh Související příběhy: * Dobrá smrt Aktuální= Kindred je bílým objetím nicoty i skřípěním zubů v temnotě. Pastýřem i řezníkem, básníkem i surovcem, každým z nich i oběma zároveň. Kdykoliv balancuješ na hranici mezi životem a smrtí, je tlukot tvého srdce pro Kindreda signálem k lovu, jenž je hlasitější než volání polednice. Pokud pozvedneš hlavu a přivítáš Oveččin postříbřený luk, přinesou ti její šípy rychlý konec. Avšak odmítneš-li ji, pustí se Vlk radostně po tvé stopě a věz, že každý jeho lov končí v tratolišti krve. Kindred pronásleduje svou kořist po celém Valoranu od chvíle, co se jeho obyvatelé poprvé setkali se smrtí. Říká se, že zatímco pravý Demacian se ve svých posledních okamžicích otočí k Ovečce a přijme její šíp, temné noxijské uličky jsou oblíbeným lovištěm Vlka. V zasněženém Freljordu panuje mezi některými kmeny před bojem zvyk „políbit Vlka“ – uctít jeho hon krví nepřátel. Po každých Strašidelnicích se vždy celý Bilgewater sejde k oslavám a ti, kdo přežili, vyjadřují úctu všem, kteří obdrželi z rukou Ovečky či Vlka skutečnou smrt. Protivit se vůli Kindreda znamená protivit se přirozenému řádu věcí. Je jen hrstka těch, kterým se podařilo před těmito lovci uprchnout. V tomto útěku se však neskrývá žádná útěcha, jen živoucí noční můra. Kindred čeká i na všechny, jež jsou uvězněni v nemrtvých spárech Stínových ostrovů, jelikož nikdo nemůže Oveččinu luku či Vlkovým tesákům unikat věčně. První historickou zmínkou o Věčných lovcích jsou prastaré rytiny dvojice masek, jimiž svá místa posledního odpočinku zdobil jistý dávno zapomenutý lid. Ovšem do dnešního dne jsou Ovečka i Vlk pospolu a navždy budou známi jako Kindred. |-| Pro stromy nevidí les= Bitva se před nimi rozprostírala jako obří hostina. Tolik lahodných životů – tolik jich lze ukončit, tolik ulovit! Zatímco Vlk klusal sněhem, Ovečka hbitě tančila mezi ostřími meče a hroty kopí, aniž by na jejím bledém rouchu zůstala jediná stopa zdejšího krvavého masakru. „Je tu mnoho odvahy a bolesti, Vlku. Mnozí z nich svůj konec uvítají.“ Tasila svůj luk a obloukem vystřelila posla rychlého konce. Štít pukl pod úderem těžké sekery a voják naposledy vydechl se smířeným výrazem ve strhané tváři. Ze srdce mu trčel osamocený bílý šíp zářící neuchopitelným jasem. „Odvaha mě nudí,“ zavrčel obrovský černý vlk, čenichaje ve sněhu. „Mám hlad a chtěl bych si pořádně zalovit.“ „Jen trpělivost,“ zašeptala mu do střapatého ucha Ovečka. Jen to dořekla, Vlkova šíje se napjala a tělo se přikrčilo do střehu. „Cítím strach,“ zaradoval se a celý se roztřásl vzrušením. Na kraji rozbahněného bojiště stál panoš – příliš mladý na bitvu, avšak přesto s mečem v ruce –, jenž s úděsem v očích sledoval, jak si Kindred označil všechny živé v údolí. „Chci to mládě. Vidí nás, Ovečko?“ „Ano, ale musí si zvolit. Zda nakrmí Vlka, nebo přijme můj šíp.“ Žár bitvy zamířil k panošovi. Mladík vyděšeně sledoval, jak se nemilosrdný příboj hrdinství a zoufalství valí jeho směrem. Nového rána se již nejspíš nedožije. Hoch se během okamžiku rozhodl. Nehodlá odejít dobrovolně. Bude utíkat až do posledního dechu. Vlk vyskočil do vzduchu a zabořil hlavu do hlubokého sněhu jako hravé štěně. „Ano, drahý vlku,“ pronesla tiše Ovečka hlasem připomínajícím šňůru perleťových zvonků. „Pusť se do lovu.“ Na ta slova se Vlk vrhl přes bojiště za mladíkem a údolím se rozlehlo hladové zavití. Jeho temná silueta se míhala nad ostatky padlých a jejich rozbitými, nyní již zbytečnými zbraněmi. Panoš se otočil a utíkal směrem k lesu, až se kolem něj začaly míhat kmeny stromů jako černé šmouhy. Běžel dál, mrazivý vzduch ho pálil v plicích. Znovu se ohlédl po svém pronásledovateli, ovšem neviděl nic než temné stromy. Stíny se však kolem něj začaly stahovat a on si konečně uvědomil, že pro něj není úniku. To, co jej obklopovalo, bylo ve skutečnosti Vlkovo černé tělo. Lov byl u konce. Vlk zanořil své ostré tesáky do panošova hrdla a hladově zpřetrhával stužky jeho života. Vlk se opájel chlapcovým křikem a zvukem praskajících kostí. Ovečka, která kráčela v jejich stopách, se při pohledu na jeho úlovek zasmála. Vlk se otočil a hlasem, jenž spíš než řeč připomínal štěkot a vrčení, se zeptal: „Tak tohle je hudba, Ovečko?“ „Pro tebe ano,“ odpověděla. „Ještě,“ olízl si Vlk z pysků poslední kapky mladíkova života. „Chci lovit ještě, Ovečko.“ „Vždycky se najde někdo další,“ zašeptala. „Do doby, než zbude pouze Kindred.“ „A pak se přede mnou dáš na útěk ty?“ Ovečka se vydala zpět k bitvě. „Tobě já nikdy utíkat nebudu, drahý Vlku.“ Tvorba Pracovat na střelci, který by se nejlépe cítil v džungli, znamenalo vypořádat se s celou řadou různých nástrah – ty ovšem nebyly způsobeny tím, že by se snad jednalo o zcela nový koncept. Ono se už několik šampionů bojujících na dálku do džungle vypravilo, takže se stačilo zaměřit na to, s jakými problémy se museli potýkat oni, a rázem jsme získali poměrně dobrou představu, co bude Kindred ke svému úspěchu potřebovat. Džunglersko-střelecký koktejl Šampioni bojující na dálku, které můžeme vídat i v džungli (v poslední době například Twisted Fate a Twitch), představují spíš jen okrajovou záležitost, a buď celý zápas ovládnou, nebo na jeho průběh nemají vůbec žádný vliv. Jejich úvodní přepady bývají ničivé (jen málokdo dokáže přežít přepad s neviditelným červeným buffem nebo zaručené omráčení od TF), ale jakmile začnou zaostávat, jejich efektivita rapidně klesá, a bez zlaťáků za zářez nebo asistenci nemají žádnou šanci držet s ostatními krok. A co víc, pokud někdo zná jejich extrémně předvídatelnou cestu džunglí, bude také vědět, kde si na ně počíhat a zabít je nebo jim dát alespoň pořádně do těla. A jelikož byli určeni pro boj v lajně, pro silné protidžunglery jako jsou Lee Sin nebo Rek’Sai představují stěží něco víc než lahodný zákusek. Toto byla úskalí, jež jsme měli na paměti, když jsme začali na Kindredovi pracovat, a s nimiž jsme se chtěli při jeho tvorbě vypořádat. Na scénu přichází Kindred Především jsme chtěli, aby Kindred mohl svému týmu nabídnout smysluplné přepady – útoky, které při správném načasování a koordinaci mohou vyústit v zářez, ale jež by neměly úspěch zcela zaručený. Tím, že jsme snížili sílu jeho přepadů (především v porovnání s Twitchem nebo Twisted Fatem), jsme si uvolnili ruce k jeho posílení v oblastech, kde by jinak měl problémy. Omezili jsme Kindredovu závislost na penězích, takže ačkoliv samozřejmě bude v průběhu hry těžit z výhod různých předmětů, nestane se z něj tak zbytečný přívažek jako z Morové krysy, pokud se náhodou ocitne na prázdném konci hodovní tabule. Například Kindredovo znamení je nesmírně elegantní schopnost, a to nejen díky bonusům, které z ní Kindred získává, ale protože přidává zápasům v League of Legends psychologický prvek, jenž je z velké části nezávislý na skutečné Kindredově síle. Ať už je stav zápasu 10:0, nebo 0:10, jakmile si vás Kindred označí, budete hrát jinak. Možná na vás chystá přepad, možná na vás jen hraje habaďůru – to zkrátka nevíte, a nemáte-li své okolí skvěle pokryté totemy, nedozvíte se to, dokud se neobjeví někde na mapě. |300px|leftA když už mluvíme o přepadech, Kindred při nich sice není tak brutální jako Twitch nebo TF, ale i tak jsou dost silné a dokážou snížit tlak v lajně i v případě, že neskončí zářezem. Okamžité poškození odvíjející se od maximálního zdraví cíle, které způsobí plně aktivovaná Rostoucí hrůza, dost zabolí i odolné tanky, a díky kombu W/Q si Kindred udrží na dosah i cíle, které se snaží stáhnout do bezpečí. Kindred samozřejmě nemá žádné silné omezující efekty, které džungleři do šarvátek běžně přinášejí, ovšem extra poškození, jímž je nahrazuje, jej předurčuje k chystání přepadů v lajnách, které mají své vlastní prostředky pro znehybnění prchající kořisti. Takže zatímco džungleři jako Sejuani a Rek’Sai sice umožní samotné vykonání přepadu svým vyhozením do vzduchu a zpomalením, ale už nemají dost síly na zabití cíle, u Kindreda to je přesně obráceně. „Několik šampionů bojujících na dálku se už do džungle vypravilo, takže se stačilo zaměřit na to, s jakými problémy se museli potýkat oni, a rázem jsme získali poměrně dobrou představu, co bude Kindred ke svému úspěchu potřebovat.“ Zamíchání metou |300px|rightKindredův příchod přináší celou řadu nových týmových sestav, které se točí kolem tohoto druhého střelce, jenž vyráží na lov do džungle. Jelikož budou v týmu střelci dva, mohou si jeho ostatní členové vybrat šampiony zaměřující se na postupné oslabování protivníků, kteří udrží na uzdě nepřátelské zabijáky a bojovníky, nebo si kupovat předměty jako Černou sekeru, jež pomůže oběma střelcům způsobovat slušné poškození. Také ovšem mohou sáhnout po tancích do přední linie s výrazným magickým poškozením (třeba Malphite nebo Amumu), aby se typy poškození víc diverzifikovaly. Spolehlivý džungler bojující na dálku ve hře zkrátka ještě nebyl a my se už nemůžeme dočkat, až uvidíme, co všechno s ním vymyslíte. |300px|leftA samozřejmě nemůžu mluvit o Kindredovi a nezmínit se o jeho ultimátce. Oveččina záštita je další schopnost, jejíž účinnost není nijak svázaná s tím, jak dobře si Kindred v zápasu vede, a i ona podporuje tým v hledání nezvyklých a originálních sestav. Její zóna zajišťující nesmrtelnost poskytuje odolnost vůči okamžitému poškození týmům, které se zaměřují na postupné oslabování soupeřů, což zvyšuje efektivitu variant s dvojnásobným útočným poškozením a výslovně hraje do karet týmům s větším počtem střelců. Ovšem i tradičnějším týmovým sestavám dokáže Kindred nabídnout množství jedinečných pomůcek, které se neomezují jen na jeho skvělé útoky na dálku. „Oveččina záštita je další schopnost, jejíž účinnost není nijak svázaná s tím, jak dobře si Kindred v zápasu vede, a i ona podporuje tým v hledání nezvyklých a originálních sestav.“ Poznámky k příběhu |300px|rightZákladní charakteristický rys celé sady jsme měli hotový velice rychle: střelec-džungler, který na nepřátelské hráče umisťuje znamení smrti a získává odměnu, pokud se mu podaří daný cíl skutečně zabít nebo si za něj připsat asistenci. Tým tedy zvažoval různé způsoby, jak vyjádřit šampionovu narůstající sílu, a nakonec jsme se rozhodli pro vztah mezi dvěma rovnoprávnými jedinci. Tady vlastně vznikl Kindred. V zásadě jsme vycházeli z jednoho z Chrisových náčrtků – byla na něm zářivá přízračná ovečka, která ze svého luku střílí temného vlka. To nás zaujalo. Nebo spíš, ta představa nás neustále pronásledovala. Na té dvojici bylo něco ponurého a přitom rozverného, tak jsme se rozhodli tu myšlenku pořádně propracovat. V tuto chvíli většinou přicházejí ke slovu scénáristé, kteří si vymyslí několik příběhů ilustrujících, jaké má daný šampion místo na Runeterře, jaké má schopnosti a jak se chová. Prvními řádky, které jsem v tomto směru napsal, byla variace na jejich „výběrovou“ hlášku. Vlk říká: „Řekni mi ještě jednou, ovečko, které věci si smím vzít?“ A ovečka mu bez obalu odpovídá: „Všechny, drahý vlku.“ |300px|leftPo krátké interní diskusi jsme si uvědomili, že Kindred by mohl být prvním runeterrským mytologickým ztělesněním života a smrti. Vysnili jsme si různé příběhy – od prastarých mohyl, v nichž se vyskytovaly hrubé rytiny Kindredových masek označujících místa odpočinku mrtvých, až po bilgewaterské oslavy kombinující prvky masopustu a svátků jara. Kindredovy příběhy měly vytvořit mytologický základ Runeterry – střípky pohádek a říkanek, které děti opakují v blažené nevědomosti o jejich temných kořenech. Obě tato zvířata – oddaná ovečka se zdobeným lukem i temný vlk s jazykem visícím z úst – působila svérázným a zároveň zlověstným dojmem. Ponořil jsem se do studia antropomorfizace smrti v různých kulturách a zjistil jsem, že množství prvních lidských mýtů se točilo kolem pohřebišť. Tým se shodl na tom, že Kindred byl jedinečný smrtonoš, o kterém šeptem hovoří ti, kdo jen o vlásek unikli smrti, a s nímž se setkají všichni v posledních okamžicích svého života. Abychom zdůraznili, čím je tato postava jedinečná, zaměřili jsme se na rozdíl mezi smrtí ovečky a vlka. Přijmout cestu ovečky znamená smířit se se životem a odejít v pokoji. Kdo však utíká před vlkem, toho čeká násilný a po všech stránkách děsivý konec. |300px|rightMasky hrají u tohoto šampiona základní roli. Tím, že ovečka má masku vlka (a obráceně), jsme docílili efektu jin-jang, který výborně vystihuje jejich osobnost. Navzájem se tak dokonale doplňují. V tomto případě ovečka věděla hodně o světě, ale cítila jej jen velmi málo, naopak vlk cítil všechno, ale chyběly mu znalosti. Zamilovali jsme si představu, že tito dva spolu nikdy nesoupeřili nad zářezy nebo byli v nějakém rozkolu, protože vzato kolem a kolem, ovečka a vlk jsou jen částmi jednoho celku. „Prvními řádky, které jsem v tomto směru napsal, byla variace na jejich ‚výběrovou‘ hlášku. Vlk říká: "Řekni mi ještě jednou, ovečko, které věci si smím vzít?" A ovečka mu bez obalu odpovídá: "Cokoliv chceš, milý vlku."“ Poznámky ke grafice Poté, co jsme si jasně stanovili, jakého šampiona chceme vytvořit (v tomto případě dvojjediného střeleckého džunglera), jsme se pustili do chrlení nápadů a začali se zabývat tím, jak by vlastně měly tyto postavy vypadat. Ovšem jak se ukázalo, dvojité postavy jsou oříšek. Zkusili jsme pár námětů, ovšem až příliš se podobaly stávajícím šampionům a nezískaly interně příliš velkou podporu. Nápady přicházely a odcházely a my už spotřebovali dva týdny ze čtyřtýdenního limitu, který máme na shromažďování inspirace k dispozici. Ve snaze přijít na jiné myšlenky si Chris zašel pro změnu kreslit do kavárny. Po pár hodinách se vrátil, otevřel skicář a ukázal nám tohle: |300px|leftOkamžitě nás tento koncept uchvátil. Tyto postavy – zuřivý vlk a něžná ovečka – byly v úžasném protikladu, a přitom fungovaly a vypadaly jako jedna entita. Jordan a Matt mezitím úžasně pokročili s tématem smrti, které na obě figurky skvěle pasovalo: vlk představoval smrt a ovečka byla (alespoň zpočátku) ztělesněním života. A ačkoliv jsme si žádný takový cíl pro šampiony z roku 2015 rozhodně nevytkli, nedá se popřít, že Bard i Tahm Kench měli hodně folklorních prvků, které se s Kindredovým rozvíjejícím se motivem a vzhledem zdárně doplňovaly. Konečně nějaký postup, alespoň interně! Pak jsme představili koncept vedení, a ačkoliv nám vyjádřilo jasnou podporu, u některých Rioterů jsme tvrdě narazili. „Bard i Tahm Kench měli hodně folklorních prvků, které se s Kindredovým rozvíjejícím se motivem a vzhledem zdárně doplňovaly.“ „Vy chcete dát do hry nějakou pitomou ovci?“ |300px|rightKdyž se odvážíte přijít s něčím zcela novým, ostatní to často vyvede z míry. A to je dobře. Jakmile jsme začali rozšiřovat okruh zpětné vazby, sešla se nám obrovská spousta připomínek. Ovečka a vlk nás rozdělili na dva tábory a museli jsme bojovat zuby nehty, abychom si je prosadili. Kontroverznost šampiona jako takového nám nijak nevadila, ale přesto jsme postavy ovečky a vlka dále upravovali a ladili. Nejprve jsme z nich obou udělali ztělesnění smrti a pak jim dali masky – konkrétně masky toho druhého –, abychom zdůraznili jejich dualitu. Ovečka není jen dobrá a šlechetná a vlk není pouze krvelačný, ale každý z nich má v sobě něco z toho druhého. Původně černobílé postavy rázem získaly různé odstíny šedi. Začali jsme s nimi nakládat jako s prvky jin a jang – dvěma polovinami jednoho celku, které nemohou existovat bez sebe navzájem. Pak jsme se zaměřili na jejich animace a opět zcela cíleně šli proti tomu, jak by lidé mohli očekávat, že se bude Kindred pohybovat. Ovečka místo aby skotačila kolem, se pohybuje velice klidně, a je to vlk, kdo je z těch dvou hravější. |300px|leftV podstatě jsme chtěli, aby se Kindred stal kulturním archetypem League of Legends – stvořením, které ztělesňuje svět Runeterry a zdůrazňuje jeho jedinečnost. A ještě perlička: Kindreda vůbec nepovažujeme za fyzickou postavu jako takovou. Jak všichni obyvatelé Valoranu vědí, Kindred je pouhá pohádka, způsob, jakým si runeterrské kultury racionalizují a personifikují tajemství života a smrti. A jestli skutečně existuje? Inu, to vědí jen mrtví. „Začali jsme s nimi nakládat jako s prvky jin a jang – dvěma polovinami jednoho celku, které nemohou existovat bez sebe navzájem“ Designer: Jordan Anton Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni